


Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

by peachfloat



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfloat/pseuds/peachfloat
Summary: Ninja Brian and Lord Phobos (try to) share a vulnerable moment.





	Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

_I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._

Phobos sighed, tilting his head.

_Don't say it like that._

Ninja Brian smirked, Phobos could see it in the way he eyes crinkled slightly above his mask, yet his tone remained serious.

_I want you to understand, this is something I would trust only you with._

Brian paused, placed his hands on Phobos’s arms, squeezing him a bit. He wanted to make sure he paid attention.

_No one has seen my face in over seven hundred years. I know it's been longer for you._

Phobos turned his head away from Brian. With the amount of time travel he's done with the band, he didn't know how long it had been anymore. Brian rubbed up and down his arms slowly, reassuringly, looking up at him expectantly as he took his time to think about it.

_You don’t have t-_

_Okay._

_What?_

Phobos turned towards Brian again, the usual glare of icy cold murder in his eyes had been replaced with a look of genuine shock. A smile crept beneath Phobos’s helmet, evident only by the corners of his mouth peeking out the edges of his respirator.

_You didn’t expect me to say yes._

_I didn’t._

_You didn’t want me to say yes, did you?_

Brian didn’t respond, simply staring blankly into Phobos’s visor. He didn’t think he would get this far, and now that he had, he wasn’t sure what to do. Phobos laughed silently to himself, savored the feeling of managing to get one over on Brian this time. He leaned forward, closing the space between them, and placed his helmet against Brian’s forehead, as Brian moved his hands up Phobos’s arms to his helmet, just over his ears. Ears? Did Phobos have ears? 

They both closed their eyes, Brian holding Phobos in place, their usual “kiss.”

But it wasn’t enough this time.

_Well, what are you waiting for? Take it off._

Brian’s eyes snapped open.

_Getting bold, are we._

A flat statement, rather than a playful question. Brian accentuated it by pushing Phobos’s helmet back roughly, the murderous look returned to his eyes as he caught sight of Phobos’s mocking sneer. Phobos waggled his finger at Brian, which only made his eyes narrow.

Bringing his hands up, Phobos placed one palm against Brian’s cheek, cradling his face, the other hand on Brian’s chest, over his heart. Rubbing his thumb over Brian’s lips seemed to calm him a bit, at least make the evil glare melt away as he put his hand over Phobos’s, holding him in place as he nuzzled against his palm, eyes half lidded as he thought.

Phobos traced his hand down Brian’s mask, fingers brushing over his lips, his chin. Dark circles and wrinkles accentuated his sad, icy blue eyes as Phobos continued, running his hand down Brian’s neck, pausing a moment at the hem of his mask tucked under his shirt, making a point of it before gliding his hand over Brian’s shoulder blade and bringing his other hand up Brian’s chest, to his shoulders, to raising his arms around Brian’s shoulders and clasping his hands around Brian’s neck in a hug. Sighing, Brian leaned into Phobos, hiding his face in his chest while Phobos cradled his head, stroking his hair through his mask.

But it wasn’t enough.

A small growl escaped Brian, Phobos could feel it against his sternum.

 


End file.
